Episode I: The Slave Master
by Lady Daendre
Summary: Star Wars prequels need rewriting...need to have Jar Jar erased!! Anakin lives at Jabba's Palace instead...read on, you'll like it!!
1. episode i: the slave master

Title: Episode I: The Slave Master  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: Rewriting the prequels. Anakin is a slave, but he's not Watto's, he's Jabba the Hutt's. Also, there's no Padme, but don't worry, there will be a love interest, I'm not TOTALLY revamping the movies. Perhaps eventually this will be written as a script, but for now it's easier to write it as a story.  
  
Disclaimer: * holds up cue card that reads: "I do not nor have I ever owned Star Wars, the idea, the movies, and the other stuff…  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: Scolling blue and then yellow thingy (you know what I'm talking about)  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…  
  
STAR WARS  
  
Episode I: The Slave Master  
  
It is a time of turmoil for all except the Jedi, keepers of the peace. Only a young boy stands in between the side of evil and the side of good. The only problem is that boy belongs to a dreaded Slave Master: Jabba the Hutt. Anakin lives with his only friend, Galia Malonea, who is the daughter of a dancer.  
  
Meanwhile, two venerable Jedi Knights are sent to set straight a mysterious civil war between a tribe of savage Tusken Raiders and the extremely violent Filoreans on the planet Tatooine. Behind the lines, an unknown person is dallying with the Dark Side, as well as influencing the Senate on Coruscant.  
  
The mission of the two Jedi is to find out what is pitting the two tribes against each other, and why it seems there is some puppeteering within the Republic. But a twist in their mission starts to turn when they find themselves taking little Anakin Skywalker along with them.  
  
~*~ 


	2. i: jaba's palace/a new assignment

Title: Episode I: The Slave Master  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary and disclaimer in the prologue.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: Any lines with asterisks are in an alien language, but were translated into Basic because I'm too lazy to buy a book on alien languages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1~Jabba's Palace/A New Assignment  
  
Night set on Tatooine, and all of the villainous aliens scurried into Jabba's Palace to keep warm. Without the twin suns' warmth, the night got quite cold, reaching temperatures that a normal human could not handle.  
  
Little Anakin Skywalker hurried inside before the chill ended up killing him. He found his quarters quite quickly. He was allowed to share a room with a young human girl named Galia Malonea. She usually used her spare time in between chores for the Hutt to watch her mother's exotic dancing.  
  
After learning from other aliens, Anakin and Galia had created their own language, in order to speak about private issues. They didn't need Bib Fortuna, Jabba's faithful right-hand T'wilek, to stumble into them while they were talking in plain English about how they hated their lives as slaves. Whenever they were caught speaking about this, their chores were doubled, and they never got the speaking time that they now have. So, as a way of ending this from happening again, they devised a secret language, which was just pronouncing the words backwards. For example, 'How were your chores?" would be "Woh erew ruoy erohc?"  
  
* Ani * Galia squealed upon seeing her only human companion enter the room. * Jabba gave you so many chores today; I didn't get to see you at all! *  
  
* I know, the alien needs to lighten up * Anakin said, smiling. He ran up to the girl and hugged her. They had been best friends ever since he was left with Jabba two years ago. He was told his mother just left him there, but he hoped to find out the truth, as he didn't believe the vicious criminal.  
  
* What did you do while I was doing chores? * Anakin asked.  
  
* I watched my mama… * Galia said. She always hesitated on this subject, because she knew how much Anakin missed his mother.  
  
* One of these days, Gal. I'm gonna find my way outta here, * Anakin said.  
  
* You say that every day, Ani, and look where you are…still here! * Galia said, laughing. * When you finally find your way, make sure you come visit me sometime * she said, solemnly.  
  
* I promise you, Gal, I will come back and free you, * Anakin said, and then turned off the lamp, as it was light's out time for all the servants in Jabba's palace.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the Jedi on Coruscant have assembled to discuss pressing matters on a small, lesser-known planet called Tatooine. The Republic has not reached there, and the Jedi have hidden this planet from the Republic's clutches. Yoda and the other Jedi Masters have been deciding upon which Jedi team should fly to the desert planet and right the many wrongs that exist there, starting with a simple civil war between two tribes.  
  
Jedi Master Mace Windu, one of the wisest, most cunning Jedi Masters, had suggested that their best team of Jedi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Learner Obi-Wan Kenobi, be the ones to venture out onto Tatooine.  
  
"Master, are you sure about this mission? It seems…shrouded, almost beclouded with deceit," Obi-Wan said, scowling as he spoke.  
  
"Be careful, Young One, you have much to learn. We shall do as the Council instructs, and figure out just what is happening once we arrive," Qui-Gon said, following his apprentice, who was making his way towards the starships up for rent. They were instructed to meet a Captain Hirgot at Docking Bay 38, where they would fly a Hedroian Starship to the desert planet.  
  
The Hedroian Starship gleamed silver in the glow of the neon signs that shimmered all through the bustling city of Coruscant. It was a sleek design, and was designed for a desert atmosphere. The sun, or suns, would reflect off the silver hull and confuse any pilot into thinking a star was plummeting toward that planet. Of course, one of the only Republican- friendly spies on Tatooine knew what to look for, and would be expecting the "star" sometime in the next few days.  
  
"Somehow, I have the feeling this will be a rather long mission," Obi-Wan said, shuddering at the thought. "I hope that where we are staying is cool enough, I've heard about how hot it could get there, what with the twin suns."  
  
"Do not worry, my Padawan, we shall be fine. I have ensured that our accommodations be comfortable enough, should we have to stay longer than planned. As for money, Republican credits are not accepted anywhere on the planet, so please keep these safe," Qui-Gon said, hiding a tightly tied pack of standard money in Obi-Wan's belt. "Make sure no one knows you have this, it may have to last a while."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and the two venerable Jedi made their way onto the Hadroian Starship. Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilots seat while Qui-Gon placed a mysterious suitcase onto the bed in their cabin.  
  
"We shall be leaving soon," Captain Hirgot said. "Please inform Master Qui- Gon that he should buckle up if he doesn't want to end up getting thrown across the cockpit," the Hedroian wheezed. A Hedroian looks a bit like a Mon Calamari, except his head is rounder, and must have a glass bowl filled with water around their heads at all times, to prevent dehydration from occurring.  
  
Obi-Wan poked his head into their cabins and called to Qui-Gon. "Master, we're leaving soon. Captain Hirgot wishes to see you secure before take- off," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and walked over to a seat, strapping himself in, before calming himself and reaching a meditative stage of breathing.  
  
The Hedroian Starship retained its silver gleam as it took off into the starry skies, headed for the Outer Rim Territories.  
  
~*~  
  
* Your plans for fixing the Filoreans with an army are ready, my lord, * a tinny voice spoke over the receiver. * Soon the Tusken Raiders will be destroyed and we shall have far more influence over the people of Tatooine*  
  
"Great, my young apprentice. Report to me once the battle has been won, I hope to hear of your progress shortly," a cloaked man responded.  
  
~*~  
  
* Anakin Skywalker, step forward! * Jabba the Hutt said, his slow voice shaking the palace.  
  
The young boy hesitated, but realized that this was a very urgent manner with the angry glare in Jabba's usually glaring eyes.  
  
* What would you have me do, Master? * Anakin asked, gulping, as he did not want to think about what the slimy Hutt wanted of him.  
  
* Today is the anniversary of your arrival, and I have a very special gift for you * Jabba said. * Woman, step forward * he called into the shadows.  
  
A woman who looked the age of thirty-something stepped into the light and bowed in front of Jabba.  
  
* This, my loyal servant, is believed to be the woman who left you in my palace. I will give you the day off to let you get acquainted * Jabba said, laughing with delight at how 'nice' he was for letting this happen.  
  
Anakin took one last glance at the lonely Galia, who was beginning her morning chores alone while her mother was dancing along with the Tin Tin Longja Band that was just recently employed by Jabba. He smiled at Galia, and then turned his attention to his so-called mother who had just decided to reunite with her so-called son.  
  
"Mama??" he called out.  
  
"Son!" she called back and hugged him. "You're looking handsome, why don't you come show your mother what you do for fun around here."  
  
For now, Anakin left the matter of leaving him alone at the palace in the shadows, where everything else seemed to lie around here. He didn't need tension on his day off; he got enough of it every day from Jabba, and occasionally from Galia.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 1 


	3. ii: misgivings/menacing adversaries/hol...

Title: Episode I: The Slave Master  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary and disclaimer in the prologue.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: Any lines with asterisks are in an alien language, but were translated into Basic because I'm too lazy to buy a book on alien languages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~Misgivings/Menacing Adversaries/Holiday  
  
"Are you sure about this, Master? I have a bad feeling about this," Obi- Wan Kenobi said, descending from the starship that had just landed on Tatooine.  
  
"What could possibly go wrong on this mission? All we must do is visit each tribe and find out what's enraged them so much to fight each other," Qui-Gon said, defiantly. "The Council trusts that we will be able to fulfill this mission, so we must listen."  
  
"It's just…I feel something; something that I have never felt before…and I do not wish to feel it, either," Obi-Wan said. "It feels like fear, anger, and darkness."  
  
"Well, of course you feel that. Those are natural feelings in the midst of a war; you cannot let them get to you. Just keep these feelings in the back of your mind, and try to concentrate solely on the mission," Qui-Gon instructed his apprentice.  
  
The two Jedi struggled their way through the sandy dunes of Tatooine, making their way towards the homestead that would become their residence for however long the mission would take. They greeted their host families, and were pleased to discover just how friendly they were compared to the bulk of the alien citizens on Tatooine. Most enjoyed gambling and crime in general, but a select few were just looking for a way to make money in order to buy a ship and fly away from the incredibly predictable Tatooine. The only thing that was unpredictable about the desert planet was its dust storms. When those occurred, they were both sporadic and deadly to anyone who doesn't have shelter nearby.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat down to a simple meal with the family and discussed their mission, or at least what they were allowed to discuss. They found that it was a very enigmatic situation, and that no one had ever been able to discover the meaning behind the tribal fighting.  
  
"Thank you for housing us for a while, but we regret to inform you that we must begin our mission. We shall be back by supper," Qui-Gon said, placing his hood over his head, and motioning for Obi-Wan to do the same.  
  
~*~  
  
The Filoreans sat down with the mysterious apprentice whom was assigned to help them. They were a most intriguing species, with their long snouts useful for smelling anything that was within a five-mile radius, and the five eyes above the snout that could see well, even in the dark and in the sandstorms. The only thing that stood in their way of becoming a well- known species was their personality. It was always the same, very rarely differing from Filorean to Filorean. The males tended to kill off any female that didn't desire them, and the females tended to kill of the children that were disobedient. This violent behavior greatly limited their number to mostly the males, if they didn't kill each other over a female who desired more than one male, and the few females and children who survived.  
  
The head of the Filoreans, what they call the Cappie, their name for Captain, stood up to acknowledge the apprentice.  
  
* Do you have the weapons? * the Cappie asked. * As long as you have them, you will get paid. Otherwise, you can tell your Master that the deal is over. He promised us weapons today, and we want weapons! *  
  
The creature known to the Sith as Darth Maul stood up and held the translator up to his mouth. It was switched on to Filorean, which is comprised of a series of gargles and clicking.  
  
* Your weapons are being delivered * Darth Maul said. His hood covered the spikes on his head, which makes him look that much more menacing. * They shall arrive in 0200 hours. *  
  
The Cappie bowed respectively and said, * As soon as the weapons are in my hands, shall I give you the money. *  
  
The zabrak bowed back and grinned. * I wish you luck in your civil war. The Tusken Raiders are a violent tribe, but with our advanced weaponry, you are sure to win. *  
  
The Filoreans cheered when they heard his certainty of their victory. They wanted to be thought of as a higher race than the Tusken Raiders, but their weapons were more primitive than the gaffi sticks and blasters.  
  
* I wish you luck in your own war against the Jedi. We hate them just as much as you do, and we are pleased that the money will help assist you in the war * the Cappie said.  
  
Darth Maul smirked and walked towards his camping grounds, where he would spend the next two hours until the weapons would be delivered. "You have no idea how much this will assist us," he said in Basic, which no Filorean had ever understood since the birth of the first creature.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin and his mother, Schmi Skywalker, had been allowed to visit the outskirts. They found themselves at Mos Eisley Cantina, where they listened to the Modal Nodes' music, and had a few drinks. Schmi had wished he could find a better place to talk, but he insisted that it was the best of all the places in the area.  
  
"So, tell me son, what have you been doing in Jabba's Palace? I'm sorry to have left you at such a vile place…but your life was at risk," Schmi said.  
  
"I'm a servant to the Hutts. Anything Jabba wants me to do, I do. There's only one other human there, so life gets lonely at times," Anakin said. "What do you mean my life was at risk?"  
  
"I cannot tell you the reason, but I am sure you will understand that my decision was the only one I had. I have been devastated to be unable to watch you grow up, though!" Schmi explained.  
  
Anakin smiled and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "It was not big deal, growing up in Jabba's was not the most exciting thing to watch. It's pretty much the same thing day in and day out."  
  
"Well, I just hope that you can forgive me. I do think I could find a way to stay and watch you grow from now on, I have a feeling your life is no longer at risk," Schmi said.  
  
Anakin squealed. "If that is true, then of course I can forgive you!" Anakin said. "Come on, Mom, let's get back to Jabba's and see what he can do!"  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approached the vast camp of the Tusken Raiders. Obi- Wan cringed at the primitive lifestyle they led, and hoped this mission would not be a failure. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was hoping that this mission would be a success, and believed that they could somehow change the tribes around to become friendly.  
  
The Tusken Raiders kept scowling behind the two venerable Jedi's backs, and secretly had one thing in common with the Filoreans. They, too, hated Jedi, but they minded their own business, as they frequently hated any species that thought themselves better.  
  
"I don't know, Master, I think we may be fighting a losing cause. They don't even want to listen to what we have to say," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"We must try to at least get some information as to why they are fighting the Filoreans. Not a soul knows how the war started, and we must find out somehow," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged and tried to stretch his feelings out towards calming the Tusken Raiders and was shocked to find that they blocked his calm sense in the Force from entering.  
  
"Master…" urged Obi-Wan, "I think we should leave and find shelter. Not only do the Tusken Raiders not want to be calmed, but I fear a storm is brewing."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded reluctantly. "We will have to find shelter nearby. Let us go to Mos Eisley, that is a city nearby that will be able to provide us some shelter."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and followed Qui-Gon, forever trudging through the endless Dune Sea. Obi-Wan thought the sand would never end, and was relieved to see a city in the distance.  
  
"Do not worry, my young apprentice, we will arrive at a cantina shortly," Qui-Gon said. "You will be able to rest and gain refreshments."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed of relief and tried to trudge just a little bit faster, in hope of reaching the cantina sooner.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 2 


End file.
